


moonlight lovers

by ohtumns



Category: Oh My Girl (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtumns/pseuds/ohtumns
Summary: I knew from the very first moment I saw you, you were the one I had been warned about by the ones who believed you would be my catastrophe and downfall. But even if that was true, I knew without an ounce of doubt that I would face death with a brave heart and an undying love because you’re worth death itself.This is the story of how I came to love you, and how I lost you, because of that love.





	moonlight lovers

**Author's Note:**

> this was written after watching oh my girl's cover of destiny. the line "why do you keep circling around her? when i revolve around you like the moon" stuck with me and inspired this. this fic is also written for a dear friend, who i want to thank for introducing me to x1.

She wasn’t even supposed to be at the palace that day.

But unfortunately, on the very day the king had summoned her parents to the palace, was also the day her father had fallen miserably sick. To refuse the king’s order wouldn’t be wise - hence she had been left with no choice but to accompany her mother in place of her ill father.

“Yewon, quick,” her mother kept hurrying her hastily as the pair of them made their way towards the royal palace. “We do not want to make his royal highness wait on us, do we?”

That wasn’t a question and she knew better than to say anything. She simply helped to lug the huge bag of fabric over her shoulders while picking up her pace. 

She tried not to think about the things she had heard about the palace and the royal family. Stories woven to be shared among villagers who felt strongly about their leaders. There was one about how the king killed his first wife, just so he could wed his then-concubine, even though the late queen’s death had been officially declared as a result of a long-term illness unbeknownst to anyone. Another tale was about the new queen’s erratic jealousy and how she mistreated the king’s concubines - even though once, she was one of them.

But the rumor which intrigued her most was about the crown prince, the only child of the king from his first wife. Word had it he had been harmed as a child by his father’s new wife and it was why he was rarely seen in public. It was said that his wound scarred almost half his face, causing him to look horrendous and unable to face anyone.

She planted hope that she would at least be able to catch a glimpse of the crown prince, as they finally reached the front gates of the palace. After her mother informed the guards of their names and purpose for visiting the palace, they were led by a few armed guards up to the foot of the main hall steps. 

They waited patiently while the guards exchanged words and after a few minutes, they were led by another guard wearing a black uniform instead of the previous blue worn by the guards at the front gates. Yewon hoisted the bag up her shoulder and followed her mother quietly from behind as her eyes scanned the huge vicinity of the majestic palace grounds.

“Please inform his royal highness that the seamstress he had called for is here,” the black uniformed guard who had accompanied them said to his fellow comrade. The latter nodded before heading inside. It was not long before he came out again and told the other guard, “The seamstress may come in now. Please leave your belongings outside.”

“But these are all fabrics for the king to see,” her mother explained their need to bring in the bags. “You can check for yourselves. Aside from that, we only have our measuring tapes with us. We did not even bring any scissors.”

They had to wait for a while more as the guards thoroughly checked their bags. After making sure there wasn’t anything in there that could harm anyone, the earlier guard nodded and gestured for them to go in. Yewon took a deep breath before tailing her mother closely and kept her gaze down.

Inside, they were greeted by the king and his new queen, together with a few other officials. The king gave them a friendly smile and for a second, Yewon wondered if the bad rumors about him going around were even true. 

“Seamstress Choi, thank you for still making the trip here. I heard the news that your husband had fallen ill. I hope that he’ll make a recovery soon. Do let us know if there’s anything that we can help you with,” king Wooseok heartily said as they stood before him humbly. Yewon stole a glance at her mother, who kept her head low as she hurriedly said, “You’re too kind, your Highness. My husband will be fine soon. He just needs some rest now. Hence, I had arranged for my daughter to come in his place. I assure you, she makes fine clothes despite her young age. She won’t disappoint you, your Highness.”

Yewon merely managed a small smile yet she chose not to say anything. She was afraid of slipping the wrong words and get her mother into trouble. Her parents had worked hard over the years, to be in service for the royal family. She knew it was something they held with high integrity and how they had managed to live a stable enough life all these years. Even though she would much rather paint or dance with the other girls, she would do anything to ease her parents’ minds.

“You have a very beautiful daughter, seamstress Choi,” she was uncomfortable with the way the king was looking at her but she tried her hardest not to let it show on her face. “I look forward to seeing the clothes she will make for my son.”

“Of course, your Highness. Before that, if you’ll allow us, we’ll need to take your measurements. For her royal Highness too,” her mother addressed the queen who simply smiled and nodded. “Perhaps, Yewon could assist with the crown prince?”

“Certainly,” said king Wooseok at once. “Guard Seungyoun,” he gestured for one of the guards in the black uniform armed with a gold hilted sword, who promptly stepped forward. “Please accompany the seamstress’ daughter to prince Hangyul’s chambers.”

“Your Highness,” the guard named Seungyoun bowed to the king before turning to Yewon and smiling at her. “If you’ll follow me Yewon ssi, I’ll bring you to the crown prince.”

She awkwardly bowed to the king and queen, and shot her mother a look. Seamstress Choi gave her an assuring nod and motioned for Yewon to follow the guard. Nervous about being away from her mother even just for a short while, she bit her lip and quietly followed the guard, who led her to where the crown prince was waiting. 

The walk seemed to take forever and it was only then that she realised how big the palace truly was. She couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful everything looked and somehow, the guard noticed her fascination and let out a soft chuckle. Embarrassed about getting caught, Yewon ducked her head and fidgeted with her fingers. 

“Here,” he said suddenly and reached for the bag she was carrying. “Let me help you with that.”

“Oh no, it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“Please, Yewon ssi. If you’ll let me carry it for you, I’ll show you this one secret place that nobody else knows about.”

She looked at him with uncertainty, trying to gauge his true intentions. He was probably just pulling her leg and enjoyed seeing her reaction, but at the same time, there was something truly genuine about those smiling eyes and heartwarming smile. 

Without waiting for her answer, he took the bag from her and started to walk to the back of the garden. Still hesitant, she chose to follow him and hurried along. Oddly, no one bothered to ask who she was or where she was heading, despite the number of palace staff walking in and out of the area. Seungyoun glanced over his shoulder to give her an assuring smile and urged her forward. 

They walked for a few more minutes, before stopping at a small, isolated area at the back of the palace and her first reaction was to gasp in awe. Even though the garden she had seen earlier was big and beautiful, this small bed of flowers which now stood before her next to a mini-waterfall was just as breathtaking. 

“Camellias,” she stated, grinning at the sight of the different variety of colors. “This is really beautiful. Why is this a secret place?”

Seungyoun gave her a mischievous smile. “Don’t tell anyone I told you this but this is the crown prince’s secret hideout. Camellias are his mother’s favourite flower. He decided to grow them on his own after her passing, to remember her by.”

Yewon let out a soft ‘oh’ as she let the information sink. She felt as though she had just invaded the crown prince’s privacy, even though she did not ask for it. She wondered why the guard trusted her easily with the information if it was supposed to be a secret, but she decided not to press further. 

“I had a feeling camellia is your favourite too,” he said as though reading her mind. At her surprised expression, he simply grinned and motioned for her to come along. “Come on, I’ve stalled you too long. The crown prince must be waiting.”

  
  
  
  


He looked nothing like the rumors. 

Not an inch of his handsome, flawless face had been tarnished even the slightest bit. Yewon almost gasped out loud upon seeing the crown prince for the first time. The reason why he was never seen in public was probably because it would be tiresome to fend off all the attention he would get from the village girls. She understood enough now.

“This is Yewon,” Seungyoun introduced her to the prince, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “She is the seamstress daughter who would be making your clothes for your upcoming 21st birthday. She has come by today to take your measurements.”

Yewon quickly bowed formally to the crown prince. “Your Highness. If you’ll let me, I shall be honoured to present you with something worthy of your status.”

“Hello, Yewon ssi,” the crown prince spoke to her for the first time, his deep calming voice resonating through her ears. “I want to thank you for your service. Please, feel free to tell me what do you need from me and I’ll be happy to oblige.”

She took the bag from Seungyoun, who happily stood back to let her do her job. She tried to focus despite still feeling the crown prince’s eyes on her, but such a strong gaze was rattling her concentration so easily. Thankfully, Seungyoun’s calming presence helped to soothe her nerves, even just for a bit. She smiled back at him as she took out her measuring tape and shifted her attention back to the prince. 

“Your Highness, would you mind stretching out your arms for me sideways?”

He looked back at her in confusion. “Do you not need me to take off my clothes? Or my shirt at least, so that it would be easier for you without all the extra fabric on me?”

Yewon’s eyes widened in panic as she quickly shook her head and instinctively took a step back. “No, your Highness. I’m sorry if I had given you the wrong idea but I do not need you to take off any of your clothes.” She was blushing furiously as though she was the one who had offered to strip off her clothing. She casted a helpless look at Seungyoun, who was chuckling with much amusement. 

“Oh, I’m sorry then,” the crown prince apologised and stretched out his arms as she had requested. “Please, don’t mind me. Father usually takes care of this for me. I guess, he wants everything to be done perfectly for this upcoming occasion. Are you having fun laughing at my demise, Seungyoun?”

His guard immediately stopped laughing, even though the grin was still clearly plastered on his face. 

“No, your Highness. But perhaps, this could be a lesson for you not to be such an ignorant brat and actually pay attention to things so you won’t humiliate yourself next time. Look at how miserable you’ve made Yewon ssi.”

She was taken aback at how casually Seungyoun talked to his prince, but the latter took no offense as he pondered over his thoughts quietly. She hastily wrote down his measurements under his close scrutinisation. It felt as though he was burning through holes on her skin with his eyes. 

“I’m sorry this is how our first encounter turned out to be, Yewon ssi. Truth be told, I’ve always wanted to meet you but this is not how I imagined our first meeting would be.”

She was unsure what she was more surprised about - the fact that the crown prince has always wanted to meet her or how he had been imagining ways on how they would meet. 

“Pardon me, your Highness,” she began carefully as she went round to take his back measurements next. “Have we met before?”

He looked over his shoulder and grinned down at her while saying, “I’ve always been a secret admirer of yours. Because of my identity, I can’t roam around the village freely so I usually disguise myself whenever I decide to take a walk around. Seungyoun, my personal guard here, would always accompany me and we would dress up as one of the villagers. I hope you won’t tell my father about this or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“You have my word,” she said softly as he turned to face her. Smiling, he continued, “One night, I was upset and wanted clear my head so I asked Seungyoun to accompany me to the market. It was during the lights festival and the crowd made it easier for us to blend in. We decided to stop and watch as well, and that was when I saw you.”

She remembered that night. It was one of the rare times she had gotten to do something she loves.

“I had never seen a more beautiful dance. It was a story of its own. And in the midst it all, I saw you. And I have been waiting for a chance to meet you again ever since.”

She must be dreaming. The crown prince had been wanting to see her? Surely, none of it made sense. She looked at Seungyoun for explanation, but he only smiled and shrugged - telling her that everything the crown prince just said was true. It was also probably why he had trusted her with the secret garden. He had recognised her. They both knew her.

Just then, a knock came on the door. Yewon shook the thoughts away from her mind as she quickly gathered her things and hoisted her bag. Seungyoun opened the door to reveal another palace guard who had came to say that her mother was leaving and asked for Yewon. She bowed to the prince and began to make her way out, when he suddenly spoke, “Give us a minute, please.”

Seungyoun nodded his understanding and stepped out of the room before closing the door behind him. She was now truly alone with the prince and after his earlier revelation, she was feeling even more nervous than when she first stepped inside the room.

“I’m sorry if I’m overwhelming you with this sudden confession, but please Yewon ssi, allow me to get to know you better.”

She looked up at him questioningly, trying to decipher the message behind his words. 

“One chance, that is all I’m asking for,” he lowered his voice and said, “Meet me under the huge old tree by the river at the end of the street tonight at nine. If after tonight, you decide to never meet me again, I will respect your decision and won’t bother you again.”

  
  
  
  


I wish now, I had never asked you to meet me that night. If I hadn’t, I probably wouldn’t have lost you. Because, how can you lose something you’ve never had?

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
